Ohdisco's Music OneShots
by ohdisco
Summary: One-Shots based on songs picked at random by my itunes.
1. WarningExplanationStuff

***WAVES***

**So, during the process of trying to finish the 6****th**** chapter of my story, A City Screaming, I lost my glasses. Without my glasses I can barely type. Thankfully, my beta, gomey, and housemate, Tellingmelies, has a similar prescription and has graciously let me use her glasses while she uses her contacts.**

**During the time I was temporarily blind I took to handwriting while listening to music. Most of the things I write while listening to music are written to make me feel better about something that I'm dealing with at the moment.**

**As some of you may know, my mom, who was THE most important person to me in the world, passed away in April. Since then I've had my huge wedding to keep my mind occupied, but now I'm pretty much thingless and I'm thinking and starting to slowly process my grief. It's very tough for me, and these one-shots I write that are based on songs actually help.**

**So, this is my warning and explanation. They won't interfere with my continuing updates of A City Screaming. I promise to have this story done by the end of the summer, mostly so I can start writing my new story just in time for the fall/Halloween season. The warning is for the actual one-shots. Some of them will NOT be pretty. Some might not have a HEA. Some might be 400 words, some might be 4,000 words.**

**Sooooo…yeah.**

**Enjoy! (or not!)**


	2. The Darkest of Rooms

**A/N: Written while listening to the song "I Will Follow You into the Dark" covered by Amy Millan. Her version, for some reason, fit the story much better than Death Cab's does.**

**Title: The Darkest of Rooms**

**POV: Edward**

Slowly her heartbeat starts to wan as her blood pumps out of the four small stab wounds. Her gasps for air are the only sounds echoing in the large room. I walk over to the sink to walk my hands of her life. I make my way back to her broken body, kneeling down near her beautiful chestnut hair. I run my hands through it, sighing at the soft, silky texture. I lean further down, sniffing her gorgeous locks. Even with the thick stench of death lingering in the air her fresh strawberry shampoo scent hits me like a ton of bricks. A few tears slip out and I let them. She really was beautiful.

My beautiful Bella.

I start to think about what we'd be doing if I hadn't seen what I did. If she hadn't done what she did. I walk over to our dresser and pull out the second drawer down. I fish though the clothing until my hand grasps a small teal box. She had always wanted a Tiffany's ring. She had been obsessed with Audrey Hepburn, and had the same appreciation as Holly Golightly for the iconic jewelry store.

It had taken me a while to be able to afford a quality ring for her from the store, but she had been worth it. Now, lying in a pool of her own blood, I wonder if she regrets what she did or if she thinks he's worth all of this. It was slightly ironic how this situation panned out. The further I threw myself into work to be able to afford her ring the further I pushed her toward him.

**Him.**

My so-called best friend. Jake, I feel, had always wanted her. The first time I introduced her to him he got a gleam in his eye that he only got if he saw something he desired.

A cry leaves her mouth, slightly making out the sound of my name. _Edward_. A few moments later I hear it again, though my name is much clearer this time.

"Yes, love?" I whisper, barely audible. Even her last gasps rendered me breathless.

"W-w-w-w-why?" She's able to get out. Part of me feels guilty. Part of me wishes I was here to rescue her from her inevitable demise. A larger part of me, though, wishes she hadn't fucked my best friend and my life as I had known it.

"Hush, only a little while longer." Her cries quiet down until her gasps are once again vibrating off the walls.

I had met her the first day I had moved here. I was an innocent, Midwest boy entranced by the bright lights of Los Angeles and Hollywood. She and her best friend Alice had lived in an apartment across from me, and we had become fast friends. Bella and I started dating soon after. When Jake followed me out to the big city I thought my life would be complete. I'd have the love of my life and my best friend by my side. I can't believe how wrong I was.

I hadn't been paying attention to her breathing, and her gasps no longer clung for dear life. I check for her pulse and find none. More tears fall as her existence in this world faded to nothingness.

I reach toward the nightstand near her, grabbing the gun from the drawer. I turn back to her, petting her hair once more. I lean down and kiss her soft, ruby lips once last time.

"I will follow you into the dark." I breathe to her lifeless body.

I quickly lift the barrel to my lips, cock the gun, and pull the trigger.


End file.
